In the case of many personal computers, electronic components are contained within a housing. The rear wall of the housing is typically constituted by a thin metal shield, sometimes referred to as an “I/O shield”. This term may be considered short-hand for an input/output access shield. The I/O shield typically has openings formed therein to allow input/output cables to be inserted through the I/O shield to allow the cables to be interfaced to the electronic components within the housing. Because the shield is metal it may function to inhibit electromagnetic interference (EMI) signals from passing through the shield.
The cost of manufacturing conventional I/O shields may be higher than is desirable. Furthermore, it may be inconvenient to mount conventional I/O shields to the balance of the housing.